


The Bandana Code: White Velvet

by VampireVengence



Series: The Bandana Code [22]
Category: All Time Low (Band), Bandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Camming, Caught, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, Flagging, Hand Jobs, Handkerchief Code, Jalex - Freeform, Live Camming, Live Masturbation, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm, Porn Watching, Secret Camera, Sex Tape Watching, Sex Tapes, The Bandana Code, The Hanky Code, Video, Video Cameras, Voyeurism, Walking In On Someone, Watching, Web Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Webcams, live porn, masturbation watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: "Would you like to watch me touch myself, completely oblivious to you like a fly on the wall?" Jack swallowed audibly at the thought. "I bet you would. I bet you'd love it. I bet you'd cum so hard watching me touching myself." Jack was focusing hard on keeping his breathing even as Alex continued to tease him. "Don't pretend you wouldn't love it too you exhibitionistic little slut." Alex smirked in response, eyes darkening minutely."We could do it you know. Your own little private peep show." Jack couldn't tell if he was serious or not."Yeah?" Alex nodded, smirking even more."You set up a camera somewhere so I don't know where it is and you can watch from the comfort of your bedroom whilst I have a little fun." Jack really did have the best boyfriend.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: The Bandana Code [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927651
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Bandana Code: White Velvet

Jack moaned softly as his grip on his cock tightened. He'd woken up horny and missing his boyfriend and had ended up watching the little video they'd shot to cure both issues. He'd forgotten just how hot it was.

"Hey Jay I was think-" Jack jumped a foot in the air as Alex burst through his bedroom door. He could only assume Josh had let him in.

He paused mid-sentence, amusement clear on his face as he took Jack in. It was pretty obvious what he'd been up to.

He closed the door behind him before joining Jack on the bed with a smirk. "What are we watching?" Jack's cheeks instantly tinged pink as Alex grabbed his phone, bringing up the video. "Oh."

His smirk only grew as he turned to face the younger boy who was obviously uncomfortable. "Did you miss me, Jacky?" He teased as he leant in closer.

Instead of answering Jack closed the gap between them, kissing him eagerly. Alex hummed in approval as he kissed back.

He leant across and took a grip on Jack's cock, pulling back with a wicked glint in his eyes. "Well, go on. I wouldn't want to interrupt your movie." Jack swallowed hard before turning back to the phone as Alex pressed play.

He slowly began to move his hand over Jack's dick. His grip was firm and his movements hard as Jack moaned softly, eyes lidded as he watched Alex on screen. He felt Alex's lips against his neck and moaned louder as his thumb teased his slit. He always made Jack weak at the knees.

It wasn't long before it was all too much and he was releasing over Alex's hand. He could feel Alex smirking against his skin. He pulled back and licked his hand clean as Jack regained control of his breathing.

"You didn't have to do that." He mumbled after a moment, Alex just chuckled.  
"I never mind giving you a hand." Jack blushed softly at the teasing tone.

"So, you like to watch huh?" Alex asked, obviously amused as Jack began to get dressed. He gave an awkward shrug. He didn't want to come across like a total creep. "Doesn't everyone to some extent? That's what keeps the porn industry afloat." Alex laughed musically.  
"That's not what I'm asking and you know it."

Jack sighed, turning to face him as his cheeks dusted pink. He wasn't sure why he felt so awkward about this, it just seemed more perverted than any of the other things the pair had gotten up to.

"I like watching you." He offered after a moment making Alex smirk. "And I like watching people... self-pleasure." Alex hummed, obviously trying not to laugh at Jack's awkwardness. "It's better if they don't know they're being watched."

Alex got to his feet, a smile playing on his lips. "So, you like watching unsuspecting people jerk off." Jack's cheeks flushed darker, Alex was enjoying this far too much for his liking.

He wrapped his arms loosely around Jack's neck as he leant in and whispered. "Would you like to watch me touch myself, completely oblivious to you like a fly on the wall?" Jack swallowed audibly at the thought. "I bet you would. I bet you'd love it. I bet you'd cum so hard watching me touching myself." Jack was focusing hard on keeping his breathing even as Alex continued to tease him.  
"Don't pretend you wouldn't love it too you exhibitionistic little slut." Alex smirked in response, eyes darkening minutely.

"We could do it you know. Your own little private peep show." Jack couldn't tell if he was serious or not.  
"Yeah?" Alex nodded, smirking even more.  
"You set up a camera somewhere so I don't know where it is and you can watch from the comfort of your bedroom whilst I have a little fun." Jack really did have the best boyfriend.

It took them a little while to find the right kind of camera but once they had, Jack had to find the perfect place to hide it. Alex's room didn't exactly have many places in his room where he could hide it and still get a good view. He was going to have to get creative.

He slowly turned on the spot, glancing around Alex's room whilst the older lad was at work. He didn't want him around to ruin the surprise.

He sat down on the bed with a small frown as he looked around. Where in the hell was he meant to hide this damn thing? It wasn't even like he had anything Jack could realistically hide it in. He hadn't thought this would be the difficult part of it all.

He glanced up at the window and his eyes widened as an idea occurred. Maybe he could hide it between the slats of the blind.

He got to his feet and carefully taped the small camera to the top lintel, positioning it so it was facing the bed, the lens sitting between two slats. He opened up the app on his phone to check the positioning and grinned. _Perfect._

He smiled to himself as he left the apartment. This was going to be fun.

Once he was back at his own apartment he set the feed up ready on his laptop before sitting down to finish his latest college assignment. Anything to keep himself occupied until that evening when Alex got home.

After what felt like an eternity Jack finally watched as his boyfriend came through his bedroom door. He looked exhausted as he dropped his stuff on the floor and stretched out with a yawn. He was adorable and Jack's heart swelled at the sight.

He watched a moment as Alex began going about his business, stripping down to his boxers before heading to the ensuite. Jack left the feed open; watching the empty room from the corner of his eye as he continued with his work.

All thoughts of work went out the window when Alex reappeared on the screen. He was in nothing but a towel, his hair was damp and his body glistening from the shower. Jack bit his lip as he watched him, his dick stirring in his pants. Fucking hell he was gorgeous. 

He watched Alex as he began to dry himself, completely at ease as he inadvertently drove Jack insane. He watched the muscles in his back move, gliding under the skin as he dried off, bending over to get his legs and pointing his perky ass directly at the camera. Jack couldn't help but groan softly.

Once dry the older boy flopped down on the bed, grabbing his phone off the side table and just laid there a while scrolling. Despite the fact he was doing absolutely nothing Jack was trying not to drool. His naked form on full display was more than enough to get Jack going whether it was in a sexual context or not.

He pressed the heel of his palm against his crotch, hoping to calm himself a little. He needed to make the most of this and who knew how long Alex would wait before he decided to touch himself, assuming he did at all. He was probably doing this on purpose. _Teasing bastard._

After almost an hour of Alex simply relaxing in his room he finally began to move things along. Whilst he had no idea how Jack was actually handling things he knew him well enough to know he'd be impatiently eager for something more, horny and needy and ready to go. A desperate Jack was far more fun to play with and knowing how much this was bound to be affecting him was enough for Alex who could barely contain his satisfied smirk.

He put the phone down, hand slowly sliding from where it had been laid on his stomach up to his nipples. He tweaked them a little, feeling them harden under his touch. He hummed in approval, eyes slipping shut as he teased the small nubs.

Jack groaned in approval. _Finally,_ they were doing something.

He stripped off his clothes and brought the laptop with him to the bed. He grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside draw and settled in to watch the show. It was bound to be a smash hit.

Alex's hands were slipping down his chest now, one stopping at his naval whilst the other ventured further until it reached his thighs. His fingers began to caress the sensitive inner skin whilst the other began to gently massage the small divot of his stomach. His breath hitched slightly and Jack bit his lip. He couldn't help but wonder if it was all for show or if this was really how Alex started things when he was touching himself.

Alex's hands were soon movings to fondle his balls, legs bending so his feet were flat on the mattress.

Jack didn't dare touch himself yet despite how much he wanted to. He needed to wait or he'd end up blowing his load before Alex had even gotten started. He could already tell this was going to be hot as hell.

Alex released a soft pleasured noise as his hand slowly shifted up to his steadily hardening cock, fingers teasing the sensitive appendage. His free hand gripped in the sheets as he finally took a hold of his dick, slow strokes causing pleasure to spark up his spine. His head fell back against the pillows as he released a quiet moan.

Jack hummed in approval as he watched Alex slowly begin to jerk himself off. His body reacted to even the slightest stimulation and Jack knew from experience just how sensitive Alex could be.

Alex began to pick up speed, his back arching a little as the pleasure increased. Moans spilt from his mouth as his jaw fell slack and Jack couldn't take it any more. He coated his hand in lube and took a firm grip of his erection.

His hand moved fast as his eyes remained glued to the screen, watching every little blissed out twitch Alex gave, revelling in every gasp, moan and whimper as he pleasured himself. He moaned softly as pleasure tingled through him, god the things Alex did to him.

Suddenly Alex stilled, taking a breath to calm himself before letting go of his cock altogether. Jack slowed his hand, intrigued to see what the elder was doing. He knew it was going to be worth the watch.

Alex grabbed the lube from the bedside table and coated his fingers before reaching between his legs and circling his entrance. Jack groaned loudly as he watched the elder boy squirm with pleasure as he teased the ring of muscle. He couldn't believe he was getting to watch this. Alex at his most vulnerable, his most sexy. Jack was the luckiest man alive getting to call Alex his.

Alex pushed two fingers into himself and moaned loudly, head falling back in ecstasy as he began to pump them hard and fast. His toes curled as his back arched and unabated pleasure took over all his senses.

God, it felt so good and if he was honest, it felt even better knowing Jack was watching him, getting off on him getting off. They should have done this so much sooner.

Jack was gripping himself so tight he wouldn't be surprised if he cut off the blood circulation as he worked his cock as fast as he could. It was good, so god damn good.

Alex looked delicious, a slight sheen of sweat coating his skin as he writhed on the bed, his fingers buried inside him and his hand working his cock. He'd started releasing high pitched "uh, uh, uh" noises which meant he was close and that had Jack racing even faster towards his own release. Alex always looked incredible when he came.

Alex's moans grew breathier and louder as he crooked his fingers inside him, massaging his prostate at just the right pressure. "Oh fuck!" He choked out. "Oh _fuck!"_ He was so close now he was seeing stars. His grip on his cock tightened as he sped up his movements. This was going to be intense.

"God Lex." Jack breathed as he continued to watch him. Alex was so blissed out, his eyes hazy as he continued to curse and moan. Jack just wanted to touch him, to taste him, to share that place of pure bliss that their bodies created when they intertwined. The only downside to watching through a screen.

With a final high pitched whine of pure ecstasy, Alex released over his stomach. His eyes rolled back in his head and his body trembled. Jack moaned loudly at the sight, finding his own release two strokes later.

His whole body pulsed with the pleasure of it and he found himself leaning hard against the headboard to keep himself upright. He couldn't take his eyes off the screen as he watched Alex. He was completely blissed out as he lay panting. He truly was Jack's perfect other half.

It was moments like this when he realised just how perfect Alex was for him, just how gone he was on the older lad. He knew everyone always said it about their partners but he really couldn't imagine spending even a second of his life without him.

With a sigh, he sat and grabbed a tissue to clean up. Once finished he grabbed his phone, he was about to do something he never thought he'd do.

He nervously picked at the sheets beneath him as he listened to the phone ring. _Come on, come on._

"Hey Jack, everything alright?" He smiled at his sister's cheery tone and took a deep breath to calm his nerves.  
"Hey May. I uh, I was wondering... is it too late to take you up on that whole plus one for the wedding thing?"


End file.
